


hey mama, it's saturday night

by zxrysky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, a bit of that, i had to search for so long for the adam/shiro pairing, literally just the two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxrysky/pseuds/zxrysky
Summary: There’s no alcohol in it- maybe a bit, judging by the wink the bartender sends him, and Adam lets a throaty laugh escape his mouth. He signals for another, and someone slides into the seat next to him.He looks over, intending to take a quick glance and turn back to nursing the drink that the friendly bartender offers him, but he double takes. It’s hard not to, when the guy next to him looks like he’s about to burst out of his clothes.Adam’s mouth is suddenly very, very dry.





	hey mama, it's saturday night

**Author's Note:**

> lol honestly this was mainly written for rev o lo cities on twitter but please don't tell him unless he finds it himself oops i'm embarrassed but he's a really REALLY big adashi fan and like, singlehandedly tugging the ship along. mad respect.

This is how it happens:

 

Bright flashing lights that cast dark shadows across his face. The bartender offering him an exasperated smile as they both turn to glance at his best friend slutting it up on the dance floor with five people around him. He shrugs, and the bartender slides him another drink. The booming bass of the beat vibrates through the floor and shudders its way up to his shoulders, throbbing at the back of his mind, forcing his heart to thud in time with it. He tosses the drink back, and it slides easily down his throat.

 

There’s no alcohol in it- maybe a bit, judging by the wink the bartender sends him, and Adam lets a throaty laugh escape his mouth. He signals for another, and someone slides into the seat next to him.

 

He looks over, intending to take a quick glance and turn back to nursing the drink that the friendly bartender offers him, but he double takes. It’s hard not to, when the guy next to him looks like he’s about to burst out of his clothes.

 

Adam’s mouth is suddenly very, very dry.

 

He settles back in his chair, taking a good, long look at the guy next to him, tracing the hard cut of his shoulders and the thick expanse of his neck, the sharp jawline that strains at the edges and the dark, hooded eyes that come with it.

 

His lips tick up, and he tilts his head at the stranger. “Like what you see?”

 

Adam doesn’t know what he’s expecting – maybe he expects the stranger to laugh, brush him off, lean in and steal a kiss – the stranger flushes and tugs at his collar. Adam blinks, smile falling for a moment, before it surges back up, brighter than ever.

 

The stranger is red enough that it shows up on his skin under this atrocious lighting. A random light flickers across his face, and Adam gets a fantastic view of the guy’s defined bone structure and the curve of his lips.

 

“Sorry,” the guy says, offering an embarrassed smile. “Yeah, you’re really hot.” He bites his bottom lip, and it makes Adam want to lean over and take over that job for him.

 

He settles for smiling instead, letting his gaze visibly track down the stranger’s broad chest and linger on the creases at the apex of his pants that the lighting is doing wonders to throw into plain sight, and Adam reluctantly pulls his eyes back up to the stranger’s face.

 

“You’re not too shabby yourself,” he teases, and signals for another drink from the bartender. The man glances at the stranger beside him, raises an eyebrow, and Adam shrugs lazily. The bartender winks again, and Adam can hear a muffled noise behind him.

 

He turns around to see the guy even redder than before, and decides embarrassment is a good look on him.

 

“It’s not alcoholic, in case you were wondering. This _is_ a bar for students, after all,” Adam offers, but leans in and stage whispers, “unless you’re the bartender’s favorite. Then _maybe_ , he slips in a little something for you.”

 

“A little something?” The stranger’s grin is infectious, and it just pulls the corners of Adam’s lips higher. “What a nice guy.”

 

“He’s a good guy. Keeps track of the little bits of alcohol he dishes out. Literally like, one teaspoon or something, but who’s complaining, right?” It’s hard to hear himself over the loud pounding of the bass, but it helps when the guy instinctively leans in to listen. Adam grins, pressing close, their shoulders barely brushing, and the stranger huffs out a laugh.

 

“I’m Shiro. Nice to meet you.” Shiro introduces, reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. All it does is throw his features into a finer light, and Adam has to remind himself to breathe. Goddamn, this man is attractive.

 

“I’m Adam,” he replies, and catches the drinks the bartender slides down the counter. “Here’s to your health,” Adam says wryly, and takes a sip.

 

“Is that what people say around here?” Shiro asks with a laugh, but repeats it nonetheless. “Here’s to your health,” he offers, and takes a hesitant drag.

 

He blinks, eyes widening. Adam looks on in amusement as Shiro takes another drink, eyebrows rising as he does so. “It’s pretty good,” he murmurs, shock threading through his voice.

 

“I have _very_ good taste,” Adam tells him, rolling the syllables around in his mouth. Shiro eyes him speculatively, and a grin spreads across his face.

 

He seems bolder, letting his gaze drop down Adam’s body, taking his own sweet time to look, and it makes a delicious shiver go down Adam’s spine. “Can’t say mine is half bad either.”

 

Adam _yearns_ , so he points a finger up at the ceiling and lets his eyes go half-lidded. “Want to go up there and have some fun later?”

 

“You a regular, then?” Shiro asks in amusement, and Adam shakes his head.

 

“My friend’s the regular,” he replies, an exasperated smile taking over his face as he inclines his head at the dance floor. Shiro turns to look, and his eyebrows rise so high they almost reach his hairline. “Mm, but the bartender knows me well enough to cut me some slack and let me borrow a room every once in a while. Although-”

 

He lets the smirk crawl onto his face, his shoulders go loose with confidence, and his legs fall open to bracket Shiro in between his knees. “-you’ll be the first one I take up there.”

 

Shiro laughs, the sound sending a pleased tingle down to the base of Adam’s spine, and knocks back the rest of his drink. “Okay,” he says, a delightful glint in his eye, sliding smoothly out of his chair and landing quietly on the ground. “Let’s go right now.”

 

Oh, Adam likes him very much, he muses, and finishes his own drink, reaching out to grip Shiro’s wrist and tug him along.

 

The guard who mans the stairs gives him a curious look as he lets them pass, and Adam flashes a toothy grin as he strides by, Shiro close enough behind him that Adam can feel his breath against his neck. There’s excitement coursing through his veins, a heady delight that makes him squeeze Shiro’s fingers, and a laugh escapes the man behind.

 

“Any room?” Shiro asks, when Adam pauses at the first one to check the door.

 

“Any unlocked room,” Adam corrects, and his grin widens when he strikes lucky. The door swings open silently, and he reaches out to tug Shiro in, slamming the door close and pushing Shiro back up against the door.

 

He buries his face into Shiro’s neck, teeth pressing against sharply against skin and searching for his pulse as Adam gropes around for the keypad lock. Shiro lets out a startled laugh, and it sends vibrations through Adam’s body where he’s pressed up against him.

 

“Password’s 1234,” he hums into Shiro’s neck, tapping the confirmation button when Shiro murmurs an affirmative. He can feel wandering hands along the expanse of his back, sneaky fingers that dip shyly below his waistline before scooting back up and under his shirt. Shiro’s fingers are warm, very warm against his back and Adam arches into the feeling, relishing the feeling of thick fingers kneading at his spine.

 

He lets his own hands explore, rucking up Shiro’s shirt and groaning when all he feels is solid muscle. His fingers lightly skate past Shiro’s abdomen, digging into his navel. Adam chances a glance down, finally seeing Shiro’s wide, _wide_ chest up close and can’t help but whine, a hand reaching to feel up his muscles while the other slides beneath Shiro’s slacks.

 

Shiro keens, a soft pleading noise that makes Adam’s head go dizzy and he presses harder against the bulge he can finds. It’s a hard, solid length that’s so hot he can practically feel the heat radiating through the briefs, and Adam curls his fingers around Shiro’s cock, thumbing at the head.

 

He bites up to Shiro’s jaw, running his lips across the skin and tasting a hint of stubble, laughing as Shiro pretends to bite back at him. Adam surges up, leaning on the balls of his feet to reach Shiro’s lips and he catches the bottom one, pressing down sharply the way he saw him do it a few moments before.

 

“Mm, no,” Shiro hums, one hand reaching up to curl at the back of Adam’s neck, pulling at the strands, making him arch his neck and press himself harder against Shiro. “You’re a fucking menace, biting me like that.”

 

Adam huffs out a breathless laugh as Shiro’s teeth skirt by his Adam’s apple. “Like you’re one to talk,” he hisses out when Shiro bites down on the crease between his shoulder and neck, harsh enough that Adam knows he’ll be sporting a few marks tomorrow. He swipes his thumb over the head of Shiro’s cock again in retaliation, relishing in the satisfaction when Shiro’s hips jerk forward, pressing up against Adam’s very much neglected one.

 

He grinds forward, wishing their clothes were already off them and he could be getting them off together, his hand circled around their dicks, the heads pressed together and precome leaking everywhere. Adam flushes, the image popping up in his head and refusing to disappear, and suddenly realizes there’s absolutely nothing stopping it from happening.

 

If he can get Shiro to stop with his fixation on his neck, that is, with the way the man is absolutely going to town on his tan skin. Not that Adam’s opposed, because he loves the sting and the aching pain left behind, but there are far better things they could be getting down to do.

 

“Come on, come _on_ ,” he mumbles, pushing Shiro back, fingers digging into that scarily well-endowed chest. God, how many _muscles_ does this guy have? Shiro could probably fuck him against a wall. Adam sucks in a breath sharply, going dizzy with want. “Get your pants off. Now. Shirt, too.”

 

“So bossy,” Shiro laughs, but leans back against the door and gets his fingers under his shirt, pulling it up and tossing it away, a hand going to mess with his hair and get it back under control. Adam- Adam’s not really focused on that right now, because Shiro’s fucking gorgeous and he needs to get his mouth on that chest right about now.

 

He goes for it, only to stop when his brain short circuits as Shiro digs his fingers into his slacks and languidly unbuttons them. The anticipation could kill him, he thinks, as he stares unabashedly at Shiro’s fingers dragging the zipper down. It almost makes him want to rip Shiro’s hands away and strip the man himself.

 

But maybe there is a God in this world after all, because Shiro tucks his thumbs into his slacks _and_ his briefs, and slides them all off him in a swift movement, leaving everything exposed and Adam slack jawed.

 

His mouth waters. It’s almost a debilitating choice, whether to get his mouth on Shiro’s chest or cock first, when both are so enticing. He makes up his mind to go for Shiro’s cock first, though, because it’s huge and thick and it looks like it’ll make his jaw ache for days.

 

He’s about to sink to his knees and worship that cock like it deserves when Shiro tuts and reaches for him, steadying him before he falls. “Your clothes?” He asks shamelessly, and Adam could honestly care less about putting on the same striptease Shiro did, so he just throws everything off him in the most efficient manner he can think of.

 

Shiro’s eyes widen, breath catching as he lets his gaze wander over Adam’s body, and Adam doesn’t complain when Shiro’s wide palms reach out to bracket his hips and pull him in.

 

They both groan when their cocks bump up against each other, trapped between their abdomens, and Adam can’t resist snaking a hand down to wrap around them, just like he pictured.

 

Correction, he thinks breathlessly, twisting his wrist roughly on an upstroke and going weak at the knees with how good it feels – this is _much_ better than he pictured. Shiro huffs out low moans into his ear, dropping his face to bury it in Adam’s neck and breathes out a sigh that shudders through his whole body.

 

“Fuck,” Shiro moans, a long drawn out sound that makes Adam shiver, and his hand speeds up. It’s so good, so good that he can feel it tingling all over, starting from his shoulders and shaking through his body like an earthquake. Everything’s slick, both of them dribbling enough precome to make the slide delicious and he presses a finger against the base of their heads, digging it in and gasping at the sudden jolt of pleasure.

 

He thinks he sees stars, but maybe Shiro’s seeing more than him since the man is shaking against his shoulder, a burst of precome spurting out of the head of his cock. But Adam knows it can be better, so against his current judgment he slides his hand over their heads once, twice, _thrice_ , because he can’t control himself and it feels so goddamn _good_ , and then he pulls away.

 

“Wha- no, come back,” Shiro groans in frustration, biting a punishing mark into Adam’s neck. He isn’t sure there’s any piece of skin left unblemished at this point, actually. Shiro reaches out, grabbing Adam’s wrist and pulling it back to press against the curve of their dicks, pushing his hips desperately against Adam’s. “Keep going, why’d you stop?”

 

Adam lets his fingers curl around their cocks and pumps once, pressing an open-mouthed kiss into the meat of Shiro’s shoulder, and hums. “Wouldn’t you rather fuck me?” He murmurs, and a laugh is startled out of him when Shiro suddenly straightens, determination in his eyes.

 

“You make a very convincing point,” Shiro growls, looking like he’s all for picking Adam up and tossing him halfway across the room to land on the bed. He probably could, Adam thinks, eyeing Shiro’s biceps, and his cock twitches at the thought. Shiro notices, grinding hard against Adam until both of their legs are shaking from the effort of holding themselves up, and Adam pushes Shiro away.

 

“Go to the bed,” he says, delight dancing through his eyes. “I’ve got lube in my pants.”

 

Shiro blinks, and buries his face in his hands. “Oh thank god,” he moans shakily as he makes his way to the bed. “I totally forgot, fuck. If we had to stop because of that, I might actually kill someone.”

 

“I’d have sucked you off,” Adam replies cheekily, bending down to rummage through his pants. He rises and turns to see Shiro seated on the edge of the bed and staring at him, a hand lazily pumping his cock, bottom lip back in the clutches of that wicked set of teeth, and Adam hurries over.

 

“Don’t touch it,” he says, batting Shiro’s hand away from his cock. He lets his own fingers curl around it, slowly dragging it up and down, tightening his grip until Shiro cries out, freeing his bottom lip. “It’s mine for tonight.”

 

“Really, you are _so_ bossy,” Shiro says, and tugs Adam into his lap, forcing his knees apart to land on either side of Shiro’s hips. “Next time, I’ll teach you how to be a good boy.”

 

Next time, Adam thinks, and feels slightly regretful. There probably won’t be a next time. He doesn’t even know this guy personally, for all that he’d like to. With every waking hour spent at the Garrison, and only a few weekends where they’re allowed out to the city – it’s hard for him to meet new people. And this guy, Shiro, is _definitely_ not part of the Garrison. He’d have known if someone as hot as Shiro were lurking about the school.

 

To make up for lost possibilities, he presses closer and grinds against Shiro’s abdomen, watching greedily as his cock leaves translucent trails all over Shiro’s thick muscles, sighing every time his head scrapes against the ridges of his abdomen. “Lube’s all yours,” he offers, tossing it to Shiro, and tries to inch even closer to his body. “I’m going to be busy over here.”

 

 _So_ busy, he thinks, mouth still watering as he glances down to peer at Shiro’s cock, the head that’s all flushed a pretty pink, the slit that begs for him to tease and Adam can’t resist tapping his thumb across it, making Shiro jolt with every swipe of his thumb.

 

“I want to suck you,” he sighs, a laugh bubbling out of his throat when Shiro’s dick twitches at that. He feels cold fingers tracing along his ass in response and Adam shudders, glaring up at an amused Shiro.

 

“Bad boys don’t get fucked,” Shiro teases, dragging his fingers up and down, barely pressing at the spot where Adam wants them most. God, Shiro’s fingers are going to feel incredible, he expects, with how much longer and thicker they are. Individually, they’re not that much thicker than his own, but when it’s three fingers slammed up in there and fingering him to high heaven- _oh_ , Adam shudders at the thought, forcing himself back on them, whining when Shiro’s fingers scoot away.

 

“Come _on_ ,” he complains, “I’m being so nice to you.” He drags his fingers up Shiro’s cock again, just to make a point. “I got you a drink and everything just now. Be nice to me too.”

 

“I guess you _did_ buy me a drink earlier,” Shiro considers, and Adam wonders how the man before him can look so composed even when Adam’s digging his fingers into the base of his cock, rolling his balls in between his fingers, pressing up against his taint. It’s terrible, because he can feel himself getting more desperate, turning more flushed, and whatever happened to that shy guy in the bar who flushed when Adam asked him if he liked what he saw?

 

And then all of a sudden, he can’t think anymore, because a long, thick finger presses gently into him, steadily sinking deeper and deeper until it stops moving, and Adam whines, grinding back against it. It curls inside of him, and _oh_ he can feel it moving, he can feel it searching for something, something, and oh fuck-

 

Adam keens, head falling against Shiro’s shoulder, slapping his side when he spies that self-satisfied grin on Shiro’s face. “Stop being so smug,” he grumbles, but it turns into a bitten off gasp when Shiro crooks his finger again, tapping vigorously at his sweet spot. “I- oh, _oh_ -”

 

Shiro withdraws, making soothing noises when Adam starts grumbling again, and sinks back in with two fingers. “Oh- oh that’s good,” Adam says faintly, rolling his hips back against Shiro’s fingers. They’re huge, really huge, filling him up and he can’t wait for another one, so he tells Shiro outright. “One more, one more, come on, Shiro, _please_.”

 

He can feel a smile against his neck. “Since you said please,” Shiro replies, as if he’s the most magnanimous man on the planet, and pushes the third one in. It feels like Adam’s about to shake out of his entire body; he doesn’t remember sex ever being this good, ever making him feel so _alive_ , and he thinks maybe there’s some merit to what his best friend keeps telling him.

 

He presses against Shiro’s fingers, riding them as best as he can, little noises making their traitorous way out of his mouth. Adam turns to bury his face even further in Shiro’s neck, littering open-mouthed kisses all over the pale skin for him to take, to mark, to _own_. He bites at Shiro’s clavicle, one hand trailing down to press against his chest, rolling the bud between his fingertips.

 

Shiro hisses out a wounded noise and curves his fingers even harder, increasing his pace. It’s- _oh_ , it’s good, Shiro’s fingers pounding inside of him, curling to that exact spot and scrapping against it on every slide. If he’s not careful, he might actually come from this, Adam thinks in a daze, and his hand slips from where he’s tugging at Shiro’s cock.

 

“You ready?” Shiro asks carefully, even as he doesn’t put up any resistance when Adam leans forward on his knees and grips Shiro by his wrist, tugging his fingers out. Something leaves Adam’s throat, a low whining noise as he shuffles forward and presses the head of Shiro’s cock against his hole.

 

He jerks forward, his dick sliding sweetly against Shiro’s abdomen, sending tiny shivers up his body. He’s already so close, so goddamn close, and he thinks he could probably get off just rubbing his cock against Shiro’s thick frame, his solid muscles that form those perfectly crafted ridges that were just _made_ for his dick to press up against.

 

Adam aches to just sink down on that hard length, bury it all inside of him, but it’s been a while since he’s taken something as huge as the cock sitting below him. He should probably take it slow, he considers through the haze in his mind, even as he rocks back and forth against the head, groaning at the feel of Shiro’s precome slicking up his hole even further.

 

He bears down just a little, breathes in and pushes, and the head of Shiro’s cock slides in with a satisfying pop, stretching his rim and making him keen. Out of the corner of his eye, he thinks he can see Shiro’s hands frantically scrabbling at the bed sheets, trying to find purchase against something, _anything_ , and Adam breathes out a laugh. It feels satisfying to know he’s not the only desperate one here.

 

Still, he thinks as he eyes Shiro’s heated gaze, maybe he shouldn’t tease, not when they’re both so pent up. But he wants to, he wants to see Shiro beg for it, so he sinks down a little and rises back up, riding the head of Shiro’s cock, just barely grazing the edge.

 

It makes him feel empty, unfilled, and he knows there’s so much fun he can be having if he just sinks all the way down on that glorious hard length, but Shiro’s disgruntled expression wins out. Adam catches sight of Shiro’s fingers uncurling from the bed sheets, probably intending to trap the sides of Adam’s hips and force him down, so he kicks his legs forward and pushes his hands back on the bed.

 

A shitty hold that won’t do much for actually restraining him, and Adam drops further on Shiro’s dick, gravity pulling him down once he loses most of his balance from his knees. But Shiro just stays where he is, eyeing Adam’s bobbing cock, the precome glistening against his skin as Adam leaks like a goddamn tap.

 

“I’m gonna- gonna ride you,” Adam breathes out shakily, smile crossing his face when Shiro shudders, vibrations racking through his body when Adam settles further down. He’s sitting on about three-quarters of Shiro’s dick and it already makes him feel full, his rim catching on the edges of Shiro’s skin as he slides back up and drops down to the same spot, circling his hips as he goes down.

 

With every time he rises off Shiro’s cock until only the head is left trapped in him, his hole fluttering frantically against it, Adam makes sure to sink a little lower. He keeps this up, going down, down and _down_ until his hips press against Shiro’s, a long whine leaving his throat when he finally hits rock bottom. It feels like he’s going to burst at the seams with every twitch he makes, the head of Shiro’s cock scraping right against his prostate, making him see stars every time he grinds down.

 

“Go on then,” Shiro groans, jerking his hips up, making Adam bounce in his lap. It thrusts his dick even further up Adam’s hole and he keens, pressing down, riding the motion as he rolls his hips as hard as he can against Shiro’s abdomen. “Go faster.”

 

“Beg,” Adam murmurs, tilting his head up and sucking Shiro’s bottom lip into his mouth. He bites down, worrying at the lip, and licks into Shiro’s mouth a moment later. It feels like he could just sit here for ages, slowly kindling at the fire in his gut, tiny aborted movements of his hips as he jerks forward, sliding up and down. It’s already building, he can tell, the way it sends sparks through his veins and makes his thighs tremble.

 

Shiro’s eyes are alight with defiance, a confident smirk playing across the lips that Adam’s left bitten and bruised. He leans forward; close enough for Adam to feel the words that he whispers against his mouth. “Make me.”

 

God, Adam thinks desperately, giddy laughter bubbling out of his chest, he could fuck this man into oblivion. He doesn’t understand how they could have this much chemistry together, when it’s the first time he’s met him in a club that he’s been to every time they leave on break. Where did Shiro come from, and why is the first time he’s meeting him?

 

He rises up on his knees, tucking his legs beneath him, trusting Shiro to keep his hands to himself, and steadies himself with a hand against Shiro’s shoulder. Adam eyes Shiro carefully, a grin spread so wide across his lips he might as well be baring his teeth, and he drops. It feels vicious, tearing through his skin as the head of Shiro’s cock slams up into him, sending tingles down his spine and flaring brightly behind his eyes.

 

Shiro groans, hips thrusting up involuntarily, eyes closed with frustration as Adam just rides out the motion, refusing to repeat the action. He clenches, feeling the way his insides grip Shiro’s dick. It just makes the entire situation hotter, the hard unyielding length throbbing inside of him, filling him up so well he swears he can feel it at the back of his throat.

 

Adam settles there for a while, grinding his hips in small circles that make Shiro go crazy. He grins with immense self-satisfaction, rubbing the length of his cock against Shiro’s chest, marking it up with his precome.

 

He can see Shiro fighting with himself, desire to fuck him warring with pride, and decides to sweeten the deal. Adam rises up on his knees again, clenching around the head of Shiro’s dick and letting out a delighted breath when a hiss leaves Shiro’s clenched teeth. The drop comes fast and punishing, and Adam bounces a little in Shiro’s lap with the momentum, riding Shiro’s dick and groaning when the slide gets even slicker with how much Shiro is leaking precome inside of him.

 

“You’re a monster,” Shiro breathes out against his lips, amusement threading through his voice even as desperate desire reigns first. Adam can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice, and it makes satisfaction boil in his abdomen, adding fuel to the fire that’s already reaching roaring heights. “ _Please_ , won’t you ride me properly, you bad boy?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Adam murmurs back, pressing his mouth against Shiro’s as his hips speed up, slamming down faster against Shiro’s abdomen, shuddering with every brush against his prostate. It’s so easy to get lost in the motions, grinding up and down that deliciously hot length.

  
His thighs are throbbing, a fiery ache snaking its way up his muscles and into his bones, taking his breath away and replacing it with desperate half-hearted gasps for air as he fucks himself on Shiro, rolling his hips and squeezing every time he rises off, as if he doesn’t want to let Shiro’s dick escape.

 

Maybe he doesn’t, Adam manages to think, the thought sending another burst of pleasure shaking through him. They’ve been teasing each other for so long that they’re close, they’re both terribly close to the edge and Adam swears he can just _see_ the precipice, can envision himself tumbling over it, dragging Shiro all the way down with him.

 

“Oh- oh, oh _fuck_ , Adam, faster-” Shiro forces out, hips slamming up into Adam as he forgoes the original, unspoken order to stay still. His hands fly to Adam’s hips, bracketing him with his large palms and he pulls Adam down as he fucks up, hips stuttering with every movement.

 

Adam gasps, sinking further down, riding Shiro as fast as he can, trying to keep up with Shiro’s pace. There’s no rhythm or rhyme to his thrusts, not when they’re so close and all they can think about is flinging themselves off together. It feels- it feels like he’s about to burn up inside out, Adam imagines, and a stray hand wanders down, wanting to pull at his cock. Just one touch, and he’s sure to blow, he’s _so_ close-

 

“-fuck you,” he groans when Shiro bats his hand away, returning to curl his fingers around the hair at the base of Shiro’s neck, tugging harshly and pulling his head back slightly. “I wanna come, and oh, oh, ah- you say I’m the, _ah_ , mean one-”

 

“-you can come without touching yourself,” Shiro whispers in his ear, a devilish grin pressing against Adam’s face, and he whines at the thought. He knows he can, he’s done it before, and he’s definitely strung up enough to do it again now.

 

Adam opens his eyes, every jerk of Shiro’s hips forcing the breath out of his chest, and he bears down, pressing the head of Shiro’s cock against his prostate as hard as he can- he catches sight of Shiro laughing, leaning to take revenge and maul Adam’s lips, and the sting throws him off the edge.

 

He groans, freezing in spot even as Shiro continues to pummel up into him, back arching as he comes in long white streaks all over Shiro’s chest. His vision dissolves into white, shoulders trembling as he shakes with the effort of coming, his cock still releasing small spurts of come with every hard thrust Shiro lays into him.

 

Adam’s head is tilted back, exposing his neck to the world, both eyes squeezed shut as he shudders through the aftershocks and Shiro dives in, laving at the bite marks he placed there previously, soothing the lingering sting against his skin.

 

Shiro jerks up into Adam, once, twice, and pulls him flush against his body, his entire frame vibrating as he comes. Adam can _feel_ it, the trickles of come unloading into his body, dripping out of his hole and staining the sheets below. He feels exhausted, like he’s just been through three full physical training sessions. He feels _wrecked_.

 

It’s a great feeling, he decides, and he muffles a laugh against Shiro’s shoulder, clenching his ass to help Shiro through it, making it even better. Adam grins when Shiro whines, hips stuttering up into him one more time, and then he stills.

 

They both don’t speak for a while, struggling to catch their breaths, dizzy smiles on their faces. Maybe they should exchange numbers, he considers, because Adam sure wants to have an act two of this meeting. Act three. Act five, even. He could get used to this level of fucking every now and then.

 

But the Garrison offers a punishing schedule, and he’s rarely found an outsider willing to put up with it.

 

Still, if this is a lost cause, at least Adam got a taste of heaven. A ride on the gorgeous dick that’s softening inside of him, slipping out just as easily as Shiro’s come.

 

“We should probably clean that up,” he says into the silence, and there’s a lazy noise from beneath him. “But not now,” Adam rectifies, and the noise turns into a laugh.

 

“We could just scoot up further on the bed and sleep,” Shiro offers. He glances down, spotting Adam’s thighs that look absolutely _wrecked_ , and his smile turns sheepish. “We’ll get ourselves cleaned up, then we take a nap and decide on the mess at the bottom later.”

 

“ _Great_ idea,” Adam says empathetically, and drags Shiro into a kiss, just because.

 

He’s not sure he’ll be able to get more of them once tonight is over, after all.

 

* * *

 

Adam blinks. There’s still a limp in his walk and a very satisfying ache in his lower half, but it’s visible to the point that his best friend prodded him in the waist and teased him about getting lucky. He did. He got very lucky.

 

And now, staring back at the new transferee cadet who just broke the record for the flying simulation entrance test, who looks _very_ familiar, maybe he got lucky again.

 

“Wright, this is the new transferee. You’ll be in charge of showing him around today, just to get him used to the facilities. Shirogane, this is your guide for today.”

 

Shiro blinks back at him, before he holds out a hand, a wry smile pulling at his lips. “Shiro. Nice to meet you.”

 

Adam stifles a laugh, a sly grin sneaking onto his face. He grips the offered hand, remembering how three of the fingers were buried in him last night, and the ache in his lower half twinges pleasantly. “Adam. Nice to meet you too.”

 

Maybe act two won’t be that far away in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review on your way out or drop by my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zxrysky) and [tumblr](http://zxrysky.tumblr.com/)


End file.
